


Bolts and Vlogs

by seehunnybeessoar



Category: Edens Zero
Genre: F/M, because its only chapter 1 but i love them and i need a new hobby, honestly this is just a collection of little one shots I've been doing, im just waiting for edens zero to get its own fandom on here, the struggle is real for the ez team
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 21:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15105125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seehunnybeessoar/pseuds/seehunnybeessoar
Summary: A collection of Shicca fanfiction based on Shiki Granbell and Rebecca from Edens Zero





	1. Enjoy The Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Enjoy The Ride  
> Pairing: Shicca  
> Summary: Rebecca muses over her lost clip.  
> Rating: G;  
> None of these characters are owned by me, they are all owned by the wonderful Hiro Mashima!  
> A/N:  
> So I love them so much which automatically means I have to write them so here we are  
> Let me die ™

Rebecca fiddled with the strands of her dull blonde hair. It wasn’t platinum, nor was it a bright yellow. It was simply blonde. Soft blonde, maybe? That didn’t quite matter right now. What did matter was her lost hair clip. Since she’d been abruptly removed from her bed by sentient, virus-ridden robots she hadn’t really had the chance to go back for it.

 

            Normally, you’d just go buy a new one, but she’d loved that clip immensely. She’d worn it since the inception of the Blue Cat Channel, and to have lost it under those circumstances had her cranky to say the least. Buttons beeped on the console as she set the coordinates for a new planet. Her home planet was in a separate direction, but she was hoping to return to the planet where she’d bought the clip from. It was possible she could find a similar copy, or the exact same model, and then everything would be fine.

 

            Well, as fine as they could be. There was a crashing sound behind her, and she squeaked before whirling around to find Shiki fiddling in some hidden compartment of the ship. It took her mind a second to process what was happening, and then she was screaming.

 

            “Shiki, no! What are you doing in there!” Rebecca clicked swiftly on her dashboard to set the ship to autopilot. She was at the opening of the hole he’d created in a matter of seconds. She was out of breath, and her lungs were burning as she stared into the darkness. Luckily, she was small and on hands and knees she shimmied in to sit next to him. Happy was behind her jumping up and down, and running around in a panic.

 

            “It’s okay Happy! I’ll take care of it.”

 

            “Be careful, Rebecca! He eats cats!” Rebecca nodded an understanding to her blue friend, but honestly she wasn’t a cat so it didn’t seem like that would be a problem. She also figured Happy wasn’t going to let that go anytime soon.

 

            “Shiki?” his eyebrows were knitted together in intense concentration, but his hands weren’t at work so she assumed he hadn’t done anything to damage her craft.

 

            “What are you doing?” she reached out a hand, and touched his shoulder gently. He jumped under her palm, and immediately looked to her. It seemed that she’d startled him from his thoughts, but other than that, and a small smile on his face he didn’t make much of a fuss.

 

            “I wanted to see how it ran.” He gestured around him, and suddenly she remembered the wrench when he’d come flying from the sky. Come to think of it, was he using his EtherGear then? It also reminded her that he’d been repairing the robots for ages before she’d arrived at Granbell.

 

            “It’s pretty cool isn’t it? Have you seen machinery like this before?” she wanted to know more about him, and the way he’d lived before she’d met him.

 

            “Not really. This is the first time I’ve seen something so unique other than the gear my dad gave me.” He stared into his palms before looking back up at the cables, and bolts.

 

            “I want to take it apart.” His grin was mischievous, and Rebecca immediately grabbed his arm.

 

            “Please don’t!” she had to protect her precious ship no matter the cost. He immediately halted, and he nodded.

 

            “But, can I still keep looking at it? I want to uncover more parts of the ship.” It was genuine curiosity she saw in his eyes, and with a groan she consented. She knew she’d regret this, but he was her friend, so she would trust that bond. His face shone with the brightest smile as he began to look over the inner workings of the spaceship she’d so tenderly cared for years. He began to regale her with tales of his home planet, and how he had fixed each robot by hand. She listened intently. He was weird when she’d first met him – still was – but he was interesting. In truth, she was glad to have more than her and Happy on board. It made it livelier.

 

            There was no going back now, but she supposed she should sit back and enjoy the ride.


	2. Does Gravity Even Exist?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Does Gravity Even Exist?  
> Pairing: Shicca  
> Prompt: In which Rebecca finds out that Shiki FLOATS when he sleeps. This was from a headcanon sent in by a sweet anon on my tumblr  
> Rating: T;  
> None of these characters are owned by me, they are all owned by the wonderful Hiro Mashima!  
> The song is also not by me! That is owned by Neon Trees!  
> A/N:  
> Boy oh boy here we go again.  
> I feel the chemicals kickin in  
> I wanna run and hide  
> I wanna run and hiDE  
> I DO THIS EVERY TIME  
> IT’S KILLIN ME NOOOOW

“Happy, I didn’t turn off the artificial gravity, right?” She’d done it once before. Okay, more than once. She’d just been learning how to fly, and accidentally shut off the gravity. Needless to say, it was a wild scramble to get the stupid thing back on again. Still, that didn’t seem to be the issue. She stared into her cup of black coffee before tilting it ever so slightly. A few drops of hot liquid splashed to the floor causing her to squeak.

 

            “Aye, It’s still on. Why?” her faithful blue cat had gone to check for her _and_ came back with a washcloth to clean the mess of her coffee. She appreciated the feline for his faithful assistance. Without a blue cat, there would be no Blue Cat Channel after all.

 

            “No reason, just that Shiki’s sleeping directly _above_ us.” She stared to the floating boy as he drifted past her to the back of the ship, and then began his trip back toward her. He’d been doing this for several minutes, and she wondered if the shock just hadn’t set in yet or if she was just so used to his antics that it didn’t even faze her anymore.

 

            “What do you me-“ Happy’s voice stopped mid-sentence, and he began to scream and flail his arms. Rebecca took a sip of the thick dark liquid, and cringed when the bitter taste hit her tongue.

 

            “Ew, is this black coffee?” she must not have put in sugar like she normally did. Though, it had been right around the time that she’d spotted Shiki.

 

            “Better get another cup.” She mumbled, making her way towards the kitchen to make herself a fresh cup of coffee. She refused to just add sugar to the one she was currently drinking, because it was already starting to cool down. May as well just make a whole new batch at that point. It wasn’t hard for the dirty blonde to convince herself that it was easier to remake everything than to just add sugar. She just had to phrase it to herself in the right way.

 

            “R-Rebecca! Ceiling! He’s on the ceiling!” it seemed that Happy would be the one doing the panicking for the both of them. Then, a thought hit her like a cascading space ship.

 

            “We could get some crazy footage for the Blue Cat Channel! Quick, Happy go get my ears.” She messed with the cube on her necklace until a menu screen popped up, and adrenaline rushed through her veins.

 

            “Here, Rebecca!” Happy held her glitter speckled ears out for her. Of course, glitter or not, they were in blue. She tidied her hair before adorning the precious ears from her ever expanding closet of cat headbands. When she looked back up, Shiki’s eyes were wide open, and staring down at her. She screamed loud enough that she would bet money the whole galaxy could hear her.

 

            “H-Hey, Shiki.” She waved to him, and he returned her wave with his own excited grin.

 

            “I was just about to take a video for my channel! Do you normally sleep like that?” the only time she’d ever seen him sleep prior to that was on Planet Granbell, and he’d broken a table. She was hoping he wouldn’t break her ship.

 

            “Sleep like what?” he crashed to the ground suddenly. He grunted while he picked himself up off the floor of the cockpit.

 

            “Oh, that. Yeah, I guess so. Are you not supposed to sleep like that?” his head tipped to the side while a curious look graced his features.

 

            “No. You normally sleep in a bed. Like the ones in the back that I showed you earlier.” Had she shown him? Maybe not. She might’ve just thought about doing it so hard that she convinced herself she had.

 

            “But you weren’t there.” He was correct there. Before she could explain, Happy jumped in.

 

            “Yeah, Rebecca has to watch the ship, and make sure it stays on course. We’re about to hit a meteor patch so we’ve gotta be careful.” Suddenly her blue friend was being extremely helpful. Not that he wasn’t. He’d actually navigated her through tough terrain in the past, but this was the first he wasn’t cowering from Shiki. Maybe he’d gotten over the dark-haired male trying to eat him. Probably not.

 

            “I think I get it. If you’re not going to sleep I won’t either! I’d rather stay here with you anyway.” But he _had_ already fallen asleep on her. Still, the gesture was sweet. She gave him a shooing motion.

 

            “One of us should get some sleep tonight.” She’d rather it be herself, but she wasn’t sure Shiki could even fly a ship. Then, there was Happy. Happy was… Happy was a cat. So, it was up to her from here. Which was just fine. She didn’t mind flying in silence; it was her favorite part. Happy would fall asleep soon, and hopefully Shiki would go back to bed. Then, she’d have the craft all to herself. Sort of.

 

            “Then, I’ll go back to sleep here.” He wasn’t being indignant – she didn’t think so anyway – he just seemed genuine. Her cheeks heat up ever so slightly, and she nodded.

 

            “Okay. That’s fine too.” It was reassuring to have another human being there, she realized. She also realized, that she didn’t mind sharing her ship with him.

 

            “Good night, Shiki.” There was no response from the boy, and when she turned to look at him he was already hovering in the air again, sound asleep.

 

            A small chuckle left her lips as she plopped back down in the driver’s seat. Fresh coffee, with sugar, in hand she got settled.

 

            It was going to be a long night. At least she had him. If she wanted to talk she was sure she could wake Shiki up, and they could chat a little. But while he slept…

 

            This was the perfect chance to get some good footage for her channel.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Annnnnnnd theres another one  
> Let me die ™  
> Also, Animals by Neon Trees is still a good jam  
> 
> 
> You can read all of my current works on my [tumblr](https://www.kurokamine.tumblr.com/currentworks)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> SORRY NOT SORRY I LOVE THESE TWO SO MUCH. GOSH IT GIVES ME LIFE  
> DAMN IT


End file.
